Not a Good Use of Money
by chastityreso
Summary: Jay wants to know why Adam needs to use his cell phone. Adam says he doesn't have one. Jay asks why, and eventually Adam explains what he spent his money on instead. Slash. Adam/Jay.


_**Not A Good Use Of Money**, Adam/Jay, slash/slight crack, implied smut/language. I do not own them, and obviously this is purely fiction._

_This is my first wrestling fan fiction I've posted. This idea came about when my cousin and I were talking about how in most stories Edge always seems to have a bottle of lube with him. Like did he buy a case of travel sized bottles instead of a cell phone?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Jay, let me borrow your cell phone?" Adam asked as the two of them sat on the sofa in Jay's dorm room. Jay turned his attention from the cartoons that he was watching on TV.<p>

"Why?" He asked, looking back at the TV, like a kid watching his favorite show.

"Because I need to call my boss and tell him Dan is going to cover that late shift tonight, remember?" Jay still didn't look away.

"I know what you want to use it for, Adam. I want to know why you need my phone to do so. What happened to yours?"

"It got slammed between my car and the door, don't you remember that either?" Adam asked him, watching as his boyfriend stared at the television. Was Smurfs really that more important than him?

"Oh yeah." Jay answered, still not looking away. "Didn't you buy a new one yet?" Adam shook his head.

"No I didn't. I'm broke; I can't afford a new cell phone at the moment."

"Well why not? You have a job and you buy things, why not a cellphone?" Adam just sat there as he listened to Jay go on. "What could you possibly buy that you could have used on your phone but didn't?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before the older man mumbled something incoherent. Still not looking away from the TV, Jay asked, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I spent it all on lube." He mumbled, looking away. Jay's eyes widened as he turned his head towards Adam, finally taking his attention off of the TV.

"Y-you spent it all on w-what?" Jay could notice a pink tinge to the older man's cheeks. But he was sure that if Adam said what Jay thought he did, then he'll be the one extremely red in a second. Adam just had that effect on him.

Adam sighed. "I said I spent all the extra money I had on lube. The other day I bought like a bulk size set of travel sizes…" He sighed, realizing how obscene that must have sounded. The result of thinking with his dick and not his head.

Jay was right, the shade of blush dusting Adam's cheeks was nowhere near the shade of his own. "T-Travel size? Why would you buy travel sized lube? Do you carry them around in your pocket or something?" He could tell by the tone that Jay was only joking when he said that.

But Adam didn't say a word as he looked down at his pocket; the indent of something clearly visible. Jay had thought it was his cell phone. But apparently it wasn't. He was way off.

"Damn, Adam, did you think that when you came over here you were gonna get some action? Do you carry one of those everywhere? Do you think I'll let you fuck me anywhere you'd like?" Jay blinked, realizing that wasn't a bad idea. At all, and a deeper blush appeared. And Adam knew it too.

He smirked. "Well I know how much of a thrill seeker you can be, babe. Got to have some just in case." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Then Adam shrugged, slouching in to the couch some more. "Besides, it's not my fault you're so hot and make me want you all the time. You know you can be such a tease without even knowing it."

"I am not." Jay protested, curling his body up on his end of the sofa and turning away from Adam, causing his shirt to rise up a bit.

"Yeah, like right now, babe. You're in a pair of skin tight jeans, yet you decide to curl your legs up like that, causing me to see a whole lot of things I want. And then you turn away from me, causing your shirt to ride up and showing me a whole lot of skin I want to ravish."

With the blush still on his face he crossed his arms and pouted, not saying a word. He sat there for a moment, when suddenly a look of mischief flashed across his face but Adam didn't seem to notice. He seemed as if he was zoning out, probably wondering if buying a cell phone instead would have been more productive.

It wasn't until he felt weight on his lap was he pulled out of his stupor to see his boyfriend now straddling him. "Ok, so I'll admit, the idea of you fucking me anywhere we go is really hot and tempting." Jay said, placing his hands on Adam's chest. "And yes, I was also hoping we'd get to have sex when you came over."

Adam smirked; laying his hands on Jay's thighs and sliding them back to give his ass a rough squeeze. "This is why I always come prepared, babe. You love the sex just as much as I do." He pulled out the little bottle of lube from his pocket.

Jay leaned down close to Adam, placing their bodies right up against one another as he wrapped his hands in Adam's long, blonde tresses. He brushed his lips against Adam's. "Alright, so I do. But baby please, don't ever waste your money on that again. There are other things you need. Like a new cell phone." Before the older man could say anything, he captured his lips in a kiss.

Adam closed his eyes, his free hand coming to rest of the small of Jay's back. Jay grinded his hips a bit, causing himself and Adam to moan in to the kiss. Jay nibbled on his bottom lip, his tongue darting inside of Adam's mouth once he opened it. As he kissed him, Jay eased the bottom of lube from Adam's hand and tossed it away.

Then he pulled back and looked at Adam seductively. The latter gave a confused look. "Like I said, don't waste your money on anymore lube." He got up and began to walk to his bedroom, his body moving with a tantalizing sway. "Because you know, there are days when I'd rather you do me raw." He smirked, motioning for Adam to follow him.

With hungry eyes Adam smirked, pushing himself off of the sofa and followed obediently after Jay. He didn't think about this when he bought all that lube. But now he knew there were times when he didn't need it, so he decided he sure as hell wasn't buying anymore.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know what you think?<em>


End file.
